Maito Teguh
by D'BlackList-Jijin
Summary: Semua orang mengelu-elukan namanya. Semua orang menganggapnya orang besar. Semua orang memujanya. Semua orang menjadikannya panutan. Semua orang patuh pada nasehatnya. Semua orang meminta wejangannya. Dialah Guy Maito. Atau orang-orang kini lebih mengenalnya dengan nama 'Maito Teguh'. Itu! -Republish-


**Maito 'Guy' Teguh**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Parody, OOC, AU.**

**Fic ini tidak bermaksud menghina tokoh tertentu. Semua rangkaian kata dalam fic ini hanya untuk keperluan hiburan semata.**

Semua orang mengelu-elukan namanya. Semua orang menganggapnya orang besar. Semua orang memujanya. Semua orang menjadikannya panutan. Semua orang patuh pada nasehatnya. Semua orang meminta wejangannya. Dialah Guy Maito. Atau orang-orang kini lebih mengenalnya dengan nama 'Maito Teguh'. Itu!

d(-.-)b

Minggu malam.

Tiga orang remaja, satu perempuan dan dua laki-laki, berjajar rapi di depan televisi. Si perempuan yang berambut pink duduk bersimpuh. Tangannya bersedekap memeluk boneka bebek dengan ukuran cukup besar. Di samping kiri sang gadis, seorang lelaki berambut kuning terlihat lebih santai dengan posisi badannya yang telungkup. Kedua tangannya menopang dagu, menyangga kepalanya yang antusias memandang layar televisi. Kedua kaki laki-laki kuning ini diangakat dan digoyang-goyangkan bergantian. Seakan tidak sabar menantikan acara televisi yang tengah dinantikannya. Terakhir, laki-laki yang duduk di samping kanan sang gadis. Laki-laki berambut hitam ini duduk bersila dengan ekspresi lebih tenang dari dua rekannya. Kedua tangan laki-laki ini ditekuk ke depan. Siku-sikunya berhimpitan dengan lututnya. Jari-jarinya yang saling bertautan diposisikan menutupi mulut dan sebagian hidungnya.

"Mulai, mulai!" si laki-laki berambut kuning berhenti menggoyangkan kaki. "Kencangkan volumenya, Sakura," pintanya pada si gadis pink.

Tangan Sakura menggapai-gapai remote yang berada di depannya. Karena boneka bebeknya yang berukuran cukup besar itu mengganjal tubuh Sakura, gadis itu cukup kesulitan. Beruntung, laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah kanannya berinisiatif membantu sang gadis. Laki-laki itu memajukan tubuhnya dan meraih remote dengan begitu mudah. Laki-laki itu lantas menyerahkan remote kepada sang gadis.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke, si laki-laki berambut hitam kembali ke pose awalnya.

"Cepat keraskan suaranya!" si rambut kuning sudah tidak sabar.

"Iya, Naruto. Ini sedang aku lakukan." Sakura memencet-mencet tombol di remote dengan antusias.

"Salam super!" suara yang lembut namun berkharisma dan berwibawa menggema dari televisi yang terletak di depan ketiga remaja itu. "Senang sekali, saya Rock Lee bisa kembali hadir menemani Anda." laki-laki yang berpawakan tegap berbalut jas rapi menyapa audiensnya. "Baiklah, tanpa berlama-lama lagi. Kita sambut saja Bapak Maito Teguh!" ucap si pembawa acara kenamaan, Rock Lee dengan semangat.

Suara musik mengema. Hadirin yang duduk di studio, yang menyaksikan secara langsung acara televisi itu segera berdiri tegak dan bertepuk tangan menyambut kedatangan idola mereka, Maito Teguh.

"Apa kabar, Sahabat Super?" suara khas yang begitu berkharisma dan berwibawa membahana. "Salam super!" motivator berperawakan gagah dengan rambut yang nyentrik ala Bruce Lee ini menyapa audiens. "So, malam ini kita bicara tentang 'Cinta... End lagi. End lagi.'" Tepuk tangan riuh kembali mengema.

Ketiga remaja yang menyaksikan acara televisi itu seakan tersihir dengan pesona dan kewibawaan motivator kawakan itu. Mereka begitu larut menyaksikan acara televisi yang selalu mereka nantikan kehaditannya itu. Sungguh, semangat dan motivasi dari sang motivator selalu mereka ingat dan mereka tanamkan dalam hati. Lihat saja, kepala ketiga remaja-remaja ini yang selalu mengangguk-angguk ketika sang motivator menyampaikan nasehatnya. Lihat senyuman-senyuman dan gelak tawa dari remaja-remaja ini ketika sang motivator menyelipkan humor-humornya. Sungguh super! Itu!

d(-.-)b

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang tengah berdiri di antara jajaran rak-rak buku. Laki-laki ini berjalan pelan sembari memperhatikan judul-judul buku yang tertata rapi dalam rak. Laki-laki itu berniat mengambil sebuah buku, ketika suara lembut yang tidak asing di telinganya memanggil. "Kak Neji!"

Laki-laki itu menoleh. Nampak di hadapannya kini seorang gadis yang benar-benar mirip dengannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sepupunya, Hinata. "Sudah?" tanya Neji.

"Sebentar lagi. Ayo kita bersiap, Kak!" Hinata menarik tangan kakak sepupunya.

"Kenapa aku juga harus ikutan, sih?" gerutu Neji.

"Kakak kan sudah berjanji akan membantuku." Hinata memandang kakaknya. "Lagi pula kakak kan yang mendapat undangannya."

Neji hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Heran juga mantan gurunya itu telah menjadi seorang yang begitu terkenal. Gurunya itu memang sering memberi wejangan padanya. Tentang masa muda. Tentang semangat. Namun, kala itu Neji tidak begitu memperhatikan. Tapi kini lihatlah. Semua orang ini. Ratusan orang ini bersedia membayar mahal tiket masuk acara launching buku yang ditulis Maito Teguh. Demi bertemu langsung dengan sang motivator sekaligus mendapatkan buku yang diprediksi akan menjadi the best of the best seller lengkap dengan tanda tangan penulisnya.

"Maito! Maito! Maito!" teriakan riuh terdengar di luar toko buku. Mereka pengemar Maito yang tidak bisa masuk ke dalam toko buku. Neji tersenyum. Jelas saja. Ini acara ekslusif. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa mendapatkan tiket masuknya. Beruntung, Neji yang merupakan mantan murid Maito ini mendapatkan tiket undangan secara cuma-cuma.

"Kak, beruntung sekali kita ini." Hinata duduk di atas kursi mewah yang telah disediakan panitia. Neji yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk.

"Maito! Maito! Maito!" lagi-lagi suara itu membahana. Namun kini elu-eluan suara itu berasal dari kumpulan laki-laki yang merupakan fans fanatik Maito. Bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja gaya rambut mereka. Sama persis seperti idola mereka. Bukan Bruce Lee. Bukan. Ah, ya memang tatanan rambut mereka seperti rambut Bruce Lee. Namun mereka menata rambut mereka seperti itu bukan karena mereka idola Bruce Lee. Bukan. Mereka itu fans Maito. Lihat saja poster-poster dan tulisan-tulisan yang mereka bawa dan acung-acungkan itu. Mereka benar-benar fans sejati Maito. Super!

d(-.-)b

Seorang gadis berambut pirang menarik-narik tangan pasangannya. Laki-laki yang berambut hitam pendek itu meronta-ronta. Kakinya menapak tanah dengan sekuat tenaga. Berusaha bertahan dari kekuatan tangan kekasihnya.

"Aku mohon, Ino." Laki-laki itu meminta belas kasihan.

"Dengarkan aku, Sai. Kau akan terlihat semakin keren." Ino masih menarik-narik tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku sudah cukup keren."

Ino berhenti menarik tangan pasangannya. Memang benar, kekasihnya ini sudah cukup keren. Tapi... "Ini kan tren terbaru, Sai. Aku ingin kau menjadi orang yang paling stylish di dunia ini." Ino menatap Sai lembut.

"Kau bisa mendandaniku semaumu, Ino. Tapi kali ini, aku mohooon~"

"Kenapa sih memangnya? Gaya rambut Maito itu kan keren." Ino bersikeras.

"Tapi tidak pas untukku." Sai berusaha memberi pengertian.

Ino berdiri tegak. Memandang kekasihnya dengan seksama. Membayangkan Sai dengan gaya rambut barunya. Gaya rambut Maito Teguh yang kini sedang fenomenal. Hmmm... Ino menilai penampilan baru Sai dalam anggannya. "Kau tetap tampan, Sai. Kau akan terlihat begitu keren dan berkharisma dengan tatanan rambut itu." Ino kembali menarik tangan Sai.

Lagi-lagi Ino menarik tangan Sai. Kali ini Ino harus berjibaku. Sai semakin kuat menapakan kakinya di tanah. Ino heran. Kenapa kekasihnya itu tidak mau menata rambutnya dengan gaya Maito? Itu kan gaya rambut paling keren sepanjang masa. Sungguh, dengan poni di depan. Benar-benar seksi.

"Ino! Sai!" Ino dan Sai bahkan belum sempat beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri ketika suara lantang itu menyapanya.

"Temari? Shika?" Ino kaget melihat pasangan itu di hadapan mereka.

"Mau kemana kalian?" Temari menyapa.

"Salon." Ino melepas tangan Sai. Berhenti menarik-narik tangan kekasihnya itu. "Aku ingin Sai menganti gaya rambutnya."

"Maito?" tebak Temari.

"Tepat!"

"Sudah. Lupakan saja." Temari menyarankan. Ino keheranan mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Temari. Namun tidak dengan Sai. Laki-laki itu nampak kegirangan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ino masih keheranan.

"Semua salon sudah penuh. Semua orang menginginkan gaya rambut itu." Temari menjelaskan. "Aku dan Shika sudah mencari salon yang kosong di penjuru Konoha ini. Namun nihil."

Ino terbelalak. Rupanya gaya rambut itu benar-benar fenomenal. Sampai-sampai semua warga Konoha mengikutinya. "Shika, kau juga mau gaya rambut itu?" Ino bertanya pada Shikamaru yang dari tadi berdiri diam di belakang Temari.

"Tentu saja." Temari menjawab pertanyaan Ino, menggantikan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Ingin rasanya dia membakar semua salon-salon itu. Benar-benar. Kenapa wanita itu begitu egois? Seenak sendiri menentukan ini dan itu. Tanpa meminta pendapat pasanangannya terlebih dahulu. Dan~ Shikamaru menghela nafas. Ya, Shikamaru juga bodoh. Idiot. Mau-maunya dia mengikuti kemauan pasangannya itu. Dan bodohnya lagi. Shikamaru tidak kuasa membantah titah Temari.

Sai menatap Shikamaru. Rasanya dia tahu kegundahan hati Shikamaru. Sepertinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan problema yang sedang dialaminya. Tidak bisa membantah titah pasangannya. Sai memutar bola matanya. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padanya? Dan pada Shikamaru. Padahal mereka adalah laki-laki kuat. "Haaah~" Sai menghela nafas.

Shikamaru memandang Sai yang tengah menghela nafas. Shikamaru merasa mereka senasib. Sai yang tengah dipandangi Shikamaru pun memandang balik laki-laki berambut nanas itu. Tatapan mereka penuh arti. Seakan penuh jeritan 'kita ini korbaaann!'. Super!

d(-.-)b

Begitulah. Sedikit dari kisah kepopuleran Guy Maito atau yang kini populer dengan nama Maito Teguh. Laki-laki yang penuh semangat dan sumber inspirasi. Laki-laki yang selalu meberi motivasi kepada siapapun yang membutuhkan. Laki-laki yang sudah memberikan harapan-harapan baru pada jiwa-jiwa yang layu. Dialah Maito.

Salam super!

-Sekian-

Iseng. Menghabiskan waktu dua jam menunggu seorang teman di sebuah perpustakaan daerah dengan menulis fanfic super absurd ini. Mohon maaf kepada Bapak Mario Teguh. Telah seenaknya menggunakan nama Bapak. Saya hanya seorang fans yang selalu mengingat nama Bapak. Bahkan ketika membuat fic. (:

Tetap bermimpi dan berharap!

Salam,

Ji.


End file.
